Power saving and silicon area constraints have made component digitization a key goal in integrated circuits. In the area of radio frequency (RF) transmitters, conventional architectures, while becoming more digitized, continue to suffer from power efficiency degradation and reduced bandwidth.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.